


Reflections on Bleeker Street

by Denyce



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denyce/pseuds/Denyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An important rendezvous is jeopardized unless Alec and Logan can get inside a particular club that caters to a particular clientele.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections on Bleeker Street

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a prompt I read from one of the challenges a couple of years ago. Thankfully it kept nibbling on my heels until I wrote it ;) I was also greatly inspired and influence (maybe too much?) by Ru Paul’s Drag Race S4 with special props to: Dida Ritz, Latrice Royale, Chad Michaels, Willam, and Kenya Michaels whose characters helped and influenced my original characters: Dani and Nikki. Also please note I personally have no practical experience and sadly atm no crossdressing friends. So everything mentioned in this fictional story I either picked up from Ru Pauls’ Drag Race, watching tutorials on You Tube, visiting [Janet's Closet](http://www.janetscloset.com/), and my own imagination. 
> 
> My artist, dollarformyname, OMG she is brilliantly talented. It was her drafts that really kept me going. It’s no secret I LOVE & ADORE her work. Now once you stop drooling over the gorgeousness, please go and give her the love of FB, seriously, she deserves it =)

[ ](http://s672.photobucket.com/user/denyce45/media/reflections%20banner.png.html)

Alec watched, hugging the wall as he peeked around the corner, as Max walked over to make contact. It was when Max reached the middle of the street, a memory of something started niggling at the back of his head. Whether it was the street, Bleeker, or the club, Reflections, Alec couldn’t put his finger on, but there was something familiar about one or both. He’d never been here; he would have remembered that, but there was something. Alec watched warily, as Max reached the door and started to chat with the doorman for only a couple minutes when abruptly she turned around and started to walk back. Alec’s initial worry turned to confusion when Max uncharacteristically tossed a backward glance toward the bouncer and waved. Turning back around, Alec saw Max was smiling almost gleefully as she crossed the street toward Alec and Logan. Confused, Alec whispered under his breath, “What the hell?”

From his position, behind Alec, Logan had missed Max’s exchange with the doorman. Curious, Logan asked, “What’s going on? She having any trouble getting inside?” 

“No, she’s on her way back.”

“What? But she needs to get inside.”

Alec shrugged. Like Logan he could only wait for Max to reach the alley where they stood, hidden in the shadows, before they got any answers.

Once Max stepped into the alley, she pushed them further back. “It’s not going to work. The club’s _restricted_." She hesitated a moment before she stated, with a pointed stare, “No women.”

“What?” They stared at her with obvious confusion. Each of them jockeyed positions in order to see around the corner as another taxicab pulled up. The driver got out to open the door for a male passenger who exited then held his hand out to his companion, a woman.

That’s when it hit Alec: he had heard of the club from Biggs. Biggs had gone a few times and wanted Alec to go with him the next time. Biggs had stated it was the kind of club Lola would have loved. He didn’t elaborate on anything else but only said that he wanted Alec to have more of a hands-on experience. That “experience” never happened since Biggs died a few days later, and until now he had completely forgotten about it. 

Beside him Logan said, “I don’t get it.” Then he asked, “Are you saying no single or unattached women?”

“No. I mean no women. The club caters to a _specific_ clientele.”

Alec’s mouth dropped, and he blinked in confusion as he looked again at the couple. “You mean…” he said, then silently cursed Biggs.

Amused, Max replied, “Yup, she’s a man.”

Logan swore. His biggest worry was their rendezvous. “Max we can’t postpone. I have no way of reaching our contact to reschedule a meet. We need this –”

“I know. We have to make contact tonight. But if we’re not going to make a scene then you two will just have go instead and pose as a couple.”

Alec’s head snapped around at Max’s suggestion. A moment later his gaze met Logan’s and he froze. Alec’s first thought was Logan wasn’t Biggs' kind of pretty, but… already his mind was supplying images of Logan dressed as a woman. He almost snorted at the picture he had concocted: spiky hair, a light splattering of make-up highlighting cheekbones, to the long lashes that’d bat behind Logan’s wire frames to magnify his green iris. Pleased with the picture Alec shifted his gaze down Logan’s body trying to decide: a skirt and top, or maybe a dress? Ultimately it didn’t matter as long the color captured Logan’s eyes. Alec’s mind came to a screeching halt when he finally registered what Max was saying to Logan. 

“You’re right, and although Alec could probably squeeze into this outfit, there’s no doubt he’ll draw too much of the wrong attention.” Max frowned as she studied Alec’s worn sneakers. “Besides did you notice the women going in? Their dress was classy chic. Obviously this club is trying to be more upscale than Seattle’s typical fetish clubs. If we hurry – with a little help I think there’s a way. I’ll call Cindy to meet us back at my place; if we have any luck and they’re available, she has a couple of girlfriends that can help us. There we’ll come up with the right outfit and have just enough time to really pretty Alec up.”

“Wait, what? Me? What about Logan?”

Before Max could answer, Logan snorted like Alec had said something funny then said in a matter-of-fact-tone, “Even without make-up, you’re prettier.” Alec didn’t bother to hide his irritation at what Logan just said and menacingly stared him down. He felt only slightly appeased when Logan flushed and nervously turned away.

“Alec, please. You’re the soldier, trained to adapt to every situation. Logan’s not.”

Alec snapped out. “Yeah well I can tell you for certain Manticore didn’t have any classes for dressing in drag.” He almost added that he wasn’t Biggs, but stopped himself in time. Max didn’t need to know any of the intimate details of his relationship with Biggs. 

Max reached out and grabbed his jacket in a tight fist. “Come on let’s go…” she said, and she started pulling him toward Logan’s car. “We don’t have much time. We have to get you dolled up and back inside if we’re going to make the meet.” With her other hand, Max pulled out her cell, blatantly ignoring the pitiful sounds of protest that had escaped Alec's throat. 

When he got no reaction from Max, he twisted around in hopes that he could appeal to Logan’s sensibility. Despite Alec’s pleading, Logan didn’t respond and apparently nothing Alec said could change that glint of interest in Logan’s eyes at the idea that Alec would be the one in drag. At first Alec thought Logan was at least listening, but in a brief pause Alec noticed Logan’s eyes roaming in a not-so-indiscreet fashion over Alec’s body. At Logan’s lingering looks, Alec consider that perhaps Logan’s apparent curiosity wasn’t about making fun of him, although even as the option occurred to him, Alec quickly dismissed it. 

Although he felt defeated, when Alec caught Logan’s wandering eyes, he sent him an accusatory glare. Chastened, Logan ducked his head, looking away. 

Alec easily caught the flush decorating Logan’s cheeks. Reflected in Logan’s eyes was obvious embarrassment yet what most surprised Alec was Logan’s genuine interest to see Alec dolled up. Alec was stunned by Logan’s response but was even more stunned by his own feelings of pleasure that bubbled to the surface. Confused, Alec stumbled and bumped into Max who pocketed her cell and demanded he pay attention. 

Alec turned forward only to feel Logan’s gaze drilling a hole into his lower back. Thankful for the cover of darkness, Alec felt his face flare with heat at the thought of what exactly Logan might be picturing.

*~*~*

Cindy met them in front of Max’s place with two women at her side: two beautiful but very tall and, on closer inspection, muscular women. Inside, under brighter lights, Alec did a double-take when he realized the women were actually men. Alec couldn’t take his eyes off of them even when he heard Max and Cindy discussing whatever garments Cindy was holding. 

“I brought a few choices," Cindy said. "Most are from Nikki’s ex. She and your boy have a similar build. I also grabbed a few of Mandy’s. Now this might read 'ho,' but I think your boy would class it up. A mini with the right overall look can still be subtle, add in those long legs and his eyes. Boy will snap, crackle, and pop in fierceness.”

Max nodded. “You have a point," she agreed. “Skirt and top it is.” 

Shaking his head, as if to dismiss the notion of him dressed in any kind of skirt that wasn’t a kilt, Alec cleared his throat. His mind rapidly supplied him with a new plan, a plan where he didn’t have to dress up but rather where he and Logan would go in with each of the newcomers on their arm. 

Both men – women—were dressed casually. The taller one had to be at least six three or four, with gorgeous dark mahogany skin. She wore a wig of long, equally dark tresses that were pulled up into a high ponytail that gently swung back and forth. She was broad in the shoulders, proportionate to her height. Her chest, Alec would bet, was probably a D, or possibly a DD cup; even though she tried to play down her size by wearing a baggy plaid flannel shirt over black leggings and a pair of black flats. 

Standing much shorter, probably five six or five five, the other woman had ashy brown hair cut into a sleek bob that swayed about as she moved. She was dressed in faded jeans, sneakers, and a clingy sweater with a deep V at the neck to clearly showcase her size. Although both of their looks were laid-back, with their make-up, fingernails, and jewelry, each created a unique style fit to be seen between the pages of any current magazine. It was obvious their looks were too casual for the club, but with a little polish and refinement, both women could easily access the club without question. 

Smirking, Alec calculated the various probabilities of his plan before he blew Max’s plan out of the water. He was on the verge of interrupting them when his eyes shifted to Logan who was staring at the outfit Cindy was holding up. If Alec didn’t already know, by the look on Logan’s face, that he was visualizing Alec in the outfit, it was confirmed when Logan tried to casually glance Alec’s way. Their eyes locked. Logan gulped and the earlier flush deepened to a lovely rose color. However it was Logan's awkward move to hide behind the couch that alerted Alec to the unmistakable evidence of Logan’s excitement. It stunned Alec into silence and he somehow neglected to mention his plan. 

Then Cindy piped up. “Alright then, now that’s settled. Time's a-wasting”. Alec stood there, dazed, with his eyes on Logan until the group collectively ushered him into the bathroom. 

Inside the bathroom, Alec was surrounded. Twirled and prodded, as hands pushed and grabbed material, Alec was effectively stripped until he stood there naked. Then they shoved him in the shower. The taller of the two men pushed him under the showerhead, handed him a bar of soap, and curtly told him to lather up and shave under his arms.

Shocked Alec sputtered when the cold water hit his body and threw out expletives as he started to protest. 

“What, no…” 

Max quickly whipped her head around. “Stop it! We don’t have time to do an extreme make-over or a classy glam outfit that’d fit you right. So we need to make do.” Exasperated she exhaled then continued more calmly. “Maybe you didn’t get a glimpse of the outfits under their cloaks, but I did. Those women were wearing less then what I have on; showing off a lot more skin. Even as close as I was, it took me a minute to realize all of them were men.” 

He wanted to protest, but it was difficult to argue the point because he knew she was right. Although he didn’t exactly see their outfits, even from a distance he had been surprised that they were actually men. 

“Remember, it's only hair. It’ll grow back.” Max added, almost as an afterthought. Then louder, drawing his attention, Max said, “We don’t have time for niceties. Now shave before I do it for you.” 

The order appealed to his inner soldier enough that he responded.

Once he finished the task, Max forced him down until his ass met the cold surface of the tub. 

The larger woman behind Max offered Alec a small apologetic smile. “Don’t worry sweetheart, Max is more bark than bite," she said. "Trust me; you’re in good hands, Nikki and I'll take care of you.”

“Too true mama, too true,” Nikki added with a bit of flare, her accent and inflection heavy.

Alec heard Max humph but otherwise Max made no other comment. 

“By the way, I’m Dani and that’s Nikki, spelled with an I if you get my drift.”

Alec nodded, realizing it wasn’t just their dress: they both identified as female. 

Max threw a hand towel over Alec’s groin and shut off the shower. Reaching out for his right leg, she lifted it and, using the leg as leverage, manipulated Alec into a turn. Without missing a beat she introduced him. “The modest one here is Alec. Now Alec, give Dani your left leg.” 

With an ease that belied her size, Dani sat down on the edge of the tub while Max stood up – each had a hold of a leg, spreading him wide. Dani placed a jar between them. Dani’s fingers dug out a thick gritty oily substance from the jar and she busily spread the stuff over and up Alec’s leg. Max quickly followed suit, and both covered him from calf to thigh with the stuff before they started to shave him.

Alec had forgotten Nikki until he felt her take hold of his foot. He couldn’t see exactly what she was doing since Dani’s body blocked his view, but by the way she angled his foot he gathered she was giving him some sort of pedicure. 

Suddenly he was thrown into blackness as a hot towel covered his face. When he removed the towel, he saw Cindy standing over him in the tub with each foot snug beside his hip. Without hesitating she crouched down low enough to lather his face with shaving cream. He spotted the gleam of metal and was about to bolt when Max ordered, “Stay still.”

Cindy huffed, “Best be doing what she said. Don’t want to accidentally nick that pretty face.” With confidence she angled his head back and held the razor poised under his chin. Belying her earlier movements, Cindy was gentle as the razor swept deftly over his skin removing any shadow of growth. Once his face was deemed satisfactory, she replaced the towel to once again steam clean his face and remove any traces of the shaving cream. 

The speed and efficiency with which the women moved stunned him. Before he knew it, both legs were completely shaved. Max checked her handiwork and ran her hands over smooth skin. Abruptly she hauled him up, manhandling his body even as she turned him around. Then she ordered him to brace his hands against the bathroom wall as she pulled his hips back. Alec gulp in nervous excitement at his new stance - slightly bent over at the waist, a position that left him open and easily accessible if one wanted to take advantage and fuck him. 

Alec felt the now familiar coolness of the shaving cream hit his skin. At first Alec thought Max was going to shave the back side were they couldn’t reach before, but Max’s fingers went higher as they spread the shaving cream. Then Max slapped her hand between his thighs, ordering. “Open up more, you need to be smooth everywhere.” 

The word _everywhere_ conjured up an image of what Max must intend. Her fingers moved deftly as she focused on the task. Alec swallowed, and he squeezed his eyes to forcibly dismiss the image only to have it change when he saw Logan had materialized and was watching intently as Max removed any remaining hair. Licking his lips, Alec choked out the word “everywhere…” that was drowned out by the rush of water that only another X5 would pick up on what he said.

Unmindful of Alec’s reaction, Max continued to smooth the shaving cream up to the intimate junction of his legs. “If we had the time, I would, but this will have to do.” 

Thankful he had been facing the wall, Alec fought and lost as his face flamed with embarrassment, feeling Max’s fingers push his thighs further apart. Her hand was steady as the razor raked over his sensitive skin, her breath sending shivers of pleasure down his spine to pool and stir his groin. 

His relief didn’t last as Max grabbed the shower head and turned on the water. However this time she adjusted the temp and was decidedly gentler when she turned him around, hosing him down as she did. Neither Max nor anyone else in the room made a comment or even a hint of ridicule when they saw he was aroused. 

Apparently satisfied, Max ushered him out of the tub, toweled him dry, and then directed him to sit down on the stool Cindy provided. Suddenly, strong hands slicked with oil massaged and slithered up and down Alec’s leg. Once each leg with slathered and rubbed to a fine finish, Nikki patted his calf and declared that ‘she’ was “nick-free perfect" and for thigh stockings and garters. 

Startled Alec looked down at Nikki about to give his two cents that he wasn’t a she, but then he did a double take. Alec’s mouth dropped, as he noticed for the first time that his toes were painted, red.

“It’s Zoya’s Kimber Red, one of my favorites. Great color, right?” 

Alec didn’t get to answer Nikki as lips brushed his ear and Max ordered, “Don’t think. Now close your eyes, Cindy’s going to do her magic.”

Behind him Alec could hear Max with Dani and Nikki, discussing the possible undergarments he could wear. Dani asked, “How much attention do you want him to have?”

Max answered, “Enough to blend in but not to the exclusion of everyone else.”

“Trust me, he’s going to get noticed no matter what we do, but yeah we can tone it down.”

Then Nikki asked, “Is she going in with the guy in the other room?”

“Yeah Logan, why?” Max asked.

Though Alec did hear the weariness in Max’s tone, but must have been reflected on her face as Nikki replied almost defensively. “Nothing mama, he does look a little under dressed. Are we getting him ready to?” 

Worriedly Max exclaimed, “Shit I didn’t think about Logan’s outfit.”

Dani replied, “He’ll definitely need something appropriate if you really want them to blend in.”

“Don’t worry about it Boo. Logan’s place isn’t far, right? You go and get an outfit. I’ll finish Alec’s make-up while Dani and Nikki get Logan cleaned up.”

“We have a short window; they’ll have to be inside in just over an hour…”

“Get going then, we’ll be ready.”

Alec didn’t hear Max’s response. Instead he heard the door open just before he was grabbed and ushered into the living room by Cindy. Pushing past him was Dani and Nikki as they made a beeline toward Logan. Alec didn’t bother to hide the smirk that slid across his face at the sight of Logan’s bafflement at being manhandled. Then Alec's smirk faltered when he saw Logan’s mouth drop open, as the other man’s eyes wandered and took in every inch of Alec’s exposed body. He hadn’t remembered that he was still naked until their eyes locked.

It was only seconds before they pulled Logan away, leaving Alec with new sensations that engulfed and rolled through his stomach: first anticipation and fear before excitement pushed them away to settle comfortably in his groin. Shocked by the response, Alec numbly sat down right where Cindy directed him and she started to apply a cream over his face.

[ ](http://s672.photobucket.com/user/denyce45/media/reflections%20div1.png.html)

Alec did his best to ignore Cindy even as her fingers swept over his face. Instead he focused his attention on the closed door of the bathroom. Although he heard the shower and Logan’s loud gasp, Alec couldn’t stop himself from drifting off to replay the look he saw in Logan’s eyes. Until today, it had been a look he had never seen directed at him from Logan, though it was one that he was quite familiar with. Alec had seen such a look over the years from both men and woman who were sexually attracted to him.

It was no secret that Alec wasn’t shy nor was he inexperienced. Manticore had trained that out of him years ago. What he had said to Max was true. Manticore’s curriculum did not include crossdressing, nor any other kinks What Manticore did have was several classes that covered spontaneity. Like now, as much as he hated to agree with Max, she was right. He was a trained soldier. It had been the only hiccup to his plan to use Nikki and Dani: the contact was to make the exchange with a woman, not the woman's partner. It was why Max had initially gone in. In the end, he couldn’t put Dani or Nikki in such a compromised position. 

However Alec had to admit it was a convenient truth; the reality was it was all bullshit. The truth and his shame was — he wanted to see Logan’s reaction once he was in full garb. 

Cindy’s voice intruded on his thoughts. 

“Close your eyes.” Alec felt a soft brush gently sweep repeatedly over his skin. “All right, moisturizer and your base coat are set. Now let’s get you dressed then I’ll finish up.” Grabbing and holding a pair of stockings in front of him, she then dropped them into his lap, asking, “You ever wear stockings?”

Alec’s head jerked back at Cindy’s question and then he rolled his eyes before he settled into a steady glare, “You’re kidding?”

Cindy shrugged, “Me either, but you’ll need them with this outfit.” A second later she walked over the bathroom and knocked on the door, calling for Dani who popped her head out of the door. 

Alec heard them but everything faded to the background as he zeroed in on Logan’s voice. 

"I can wash myself." 

A mental image formed of Logan batting Nikki’s hand away that quickly changed into another. At first Logan was in the shower and he was offering assistance. As quickly as the image appeared it changed again, only it was Alec in the shower and Logan was in Nikki’s place. Repeating everything he had just experience only it was under Max and Logan’s hands. The image zipped forward to the time they started to shave him, and Max slowly faded away until he was left alone with Logan.

Logan’s hands ran up and down his legs, prodding him to widen his stance. Where Max had stopped, Logan kept going, his fingers molding Alec’s flesh up to his crack. Logan’s thumb swept over the crack only to slide down between them…

Alec never heard the door shut or Cindy and Dani’s conversation as they returned; it wasn’t until Cindy abruptly poked him, interrupting his fantasy. “Think we lost him? Or maybe only parts of him.” The lilt of her voice almost purred in amusement. 

Alec heard the blatant suggestiveness even before he looked up to see Cindy’s eyes staring directly at his lap, or, more accurately, his cock that stood in salute.

Dani gave a hearty chuckle that fit her size, but otherwise she stood casually with an air of calmness. Still Alec noted a hint of compassion in her tone when Dani said, “Think it’s a bit more like a discovery.” At the same time Dani squatted down. Her larger hand crossed over to cup Alec’s hand, stopping him from what he had been doing unconsciously, stroking the stockings, and gently Dani squeezed Alec’s hand. Alec felt his face heat, under Dani’s knowing gaze.

Behind him, he heard Cindy reply with a heavy, “Hmmmm. Better get moving, Max’s going to be back soon. They can both play with their discoveries tomorrow.”

Alec hadn't noticed Dani stand up to pull a chair over to sit across from him. It wasn’t until Alec heard Dani’s amused, “ _They_ sure can.” Immediately Alec understood what Cindy and Dani were implying, even as his eyes made a beeline to the bathroom door. 

“But you better get this head,” Dani gently tabbed his skull, “back in the game if you want to get inside that club and not draw the wrong kind of attention.” Dani squeezed his hand one last time, stood up, and went over to the dining room table, talking over her shoulder to Cindy as she did. “OC if you don’t mind, why don’t you go make some tea, give us a few minutes for some ‘ _girl_ talk.”

Cindy rolled her eyes and tsked, “That’s rich. I’ll make coffee. And you girls can make yourselves whatever the hell you want.” There was no denying the raw irritation OC punched into every word even as she sauntered into the kitchen without a backward glance. Alec picked up Cindy softly muttering, ‘drama queens’ under her breath

Dani waved her hand dismissively. “Don’t mind her, she’s just a bit anxious and wants to be ready by the time Max gets back. But we do have one slight problem.”

Curious, Alec looked up and met Dani’s gaze.

“You need to get into these panties first, before your stockings.” Dani held up the sparse material. “Well honey, to do that you can’t have _that_ ,” Dani pointedly stared at Alec’s erection, “at least not until after you get inside the place.” Then Dani cleared her throat. “Now, if you need a little help… and darling it would be my pleasure to help you out.” She flashed her teeth, and rolled her lips rolled provocatively. It was abundantly clear to Alec what Dani was offering — to go down and get him off.

Alec flushed and threw a wayward glance at the bathroom door. Under different circumstances, before today, before he saw the way Logan had looked at him, Alec might have happily accepted Dani’s offer. Now, somehow everything was different. On impulse before he even realized he had made the decision, Alec shook his head no.

Dani’s smile softened and shrugged. “Don’t worry sweetheart, but it’s like they say, you’ll never know unless you ask.” She twisted around behind him to grab something then tossed it to Alec, a box of Kleenex that Alec easily caught. “Sorry to be so abrupt and rush you, but Max has us on a timeframe. I can give you a few minutes, but OC won’t stay in the kitchen for long.” She started to walk away then stopped and turned back to face Alec. Bending down, Dani leaned in close enough to whisper in Alec’s ear. “Maybe it’ll help if you focus on your man in the bathroom…”

Without another word Dani straightened, turned and walked away to go join Cindy in the kitchen.

Alec sat there staring at the door then his eyes shifted to the bathroom, even as Dani’s voice replayed in his head, "focus on your man”. He should have laughed at the idea of Logan Cale, Eyes Only, being his man. Hell, as far as Alec knew, Logan was no one’s man. He already knew Logan and Max had stopped trying to be anything more than friends. It had reached a pinnacle sometime after her second or third heat cycle, when she hadn’t copulated for nearly a year. It had created internal biological problems for Max, not to mention Max had a nasty disposition towards anyone and everyone that got too close. The overspill of toxic emotions had gone far beyond Max’s normal brooding. It had been obvious to him and to any other X5 that could scent her oncoming cycle, that she needed to copulate. Although they had made some headway on the virus, it wasn’t fast enough. By the time Max’s fifth heat cycle hit, she and Logan had reconciled that they weren’t meant to be and had finally let go. Instead they had settled for being best friends. 

Now nearly two years later, they were closer friends than ever. Max bounced between two men, Jackson and Cole, to copulated with whenever her heats hit. Otherwise, her only friends were those from Jam Pony, a few X5’s, anomalies that had escaped Manticore, and then the smaller group she considered family consisted of Logan, Cindy, Joshua and himself.

Logan, on the other hand, dated Asha for nearly a year before things ended and she took off, going somewhere back east. Since then Logan kept himself occupied in work. If he had any one night stands and got busy, like Alec had over the years, he kept it quiet and didn’t kiss and tell.

Alec thought back to today’s earlier moments, one after another: from when he noticed Logan’s excitement, to when their eyes locked and he saw want in the depths of Logan’s eyes, to the moment Logan saw him coming out of the bathroom naked, his erection standing at a ready to only throb harder at the sight of Logan.

His cock leaked with each lingering thought. Barely aware of his surroundings, Alec’s fingers wrapped around his cock, squeezing before his fingers slid down only to slide back up. His thumb swiped across the head, using the bit of wetness to ease his way as his fingers clamped tighter under the head. Gently twisting, he squeezed at just the right pressure. 

The pleasure slithered down his body, his heart quickened as he imagined Logan: Logan, wearing only his glasses, opening the bathroom door with a pillow of steam coming out behind him. Naked, his body glistening wet, beads of water trailing down. Alec’s eyes followed a single pebbled bead down Logan’s hip only to be distracted by the firm line of Logan’s cock as it lifted in greeting.

That’s all it took. Squeezing tight, Alec barely had time to grab the tissue as he cupped the head and let go, to come hard with a long shudder.

Embarrassed, Alec bit his lip then held his breath, trying to control his ragged breathing and thankful Max wasn’t here. Slowly coming up from the abyss he already knew, apart from the fact he just came, no one but another X5 would know or question how out of control he was. 

His senses heightened and he heard OC and Dani talking before they upped their volume in an obvious signal to let him know they were heading back in. Alec exhaled, his heart rate settling back down. The kitchen door opened just as he threw the wad of tissues he had used. It cleared the rim of the basket. 

Although neither of them made a comment, they each took a glance to see if he had accomplished the task. Both were satisfied. Cindy smirked, but Dani immediately turned to the business at hand. “Now first thing we’re going to do is get you into your intimate apparel. OC’s description didn’t do you justice. And on such short notice we grabbed what we could. Basically only what we had on hand and we’re not exactly the same body size. Though I think we’re in luck.” Scooting his chair back, Dani held up a set of small, strike that, a set of _tiny_ black shorts. “Let’s get you into these first.”

Confused, Alec frowned, silently swearing that there was no way he was wearing that. There was no way it would fit.

Based on his expression, Dani easily read his mind. “Trust me they’ll fit. They’re gaff boy shorts, made of body-shaping spandex. We use gaff panties to help get that smooth look – if you know what I mean. These will also offer some shape to your hips and ass.” Grinning, pleased she had his attention, she continued. “But first things first you need to stand then pull it back then tuck your jewels up inside.”

“What?”

“It’s either that or sit on ‘em and let me say that’s more uncomfortable and can get painful after a while. Listen just like when nature shrinks and tucks your balls up when it gets cold – we’re doing the same thing only pushing them up a little further.” 

Flipping the shorts inside out to display the crotch, Dani poked his finger to lift some extra material inside the shorts. “Once you tuck your junk, you can slip that manhood in here.”

At Alec dumbfounded expression, Dani stood up and lifted her shirt. Alec’s mouth dropped open afraid she was going to demonstrate. 

Instead Dani waved her hand, “See nothing Nikki and I haven’t done, and you’ll have a nice natural look.”

Before Alec could say anything, Cindy pounced, her voice cut with an edge showcasing her own annoyance. “Alec, chop chop, I still need to finish your make-up. Once you’re dressed then we need to work on your hair.” 

Alec stared at the woman and started to wonder if Max’s commander attitude over the years had influenced Cindy. As he hesitated, Cindy reprimanded him by clapping her hands briskly. He glanced down, raising his brow in question to Dani who only shrugged; leaving Alec with the idea that maybe he had it backwards. Maybe this was more typical of Cindy and maybe Max was the one who had been influenced. 

Exasperated, he muttered out “Fine!” even as he stood up and turned around for an illusion of privacy. “But I can do it myself.”

Ignoring his audience and the fact that he had little room to maneuver, Alec spread his legs and cupped his sacs to do what was requested and tuck his junk up inside himself. By the time he finished, Dani came around and knelt at his feet, holding out the gaffs shorts for Alec to step into them. 

Alec complied and Dani slid them up with ease. Alec wanted to take over, pulling the shorts up even as she started to get some resistance, but Dani swatted his hands away. “Believe it or not, it really is easier if only one of us does this – and you’re the one with no experience. When we get there you can insert yourself into the pocket, so you’ll be nice and tucked. At this point it’s like an old fashion girdle.” Making her point Dani stretched the material taut lifting it up an inch at a time. Fingers moved and gathered with practiced ease as she bunched material stretching it even as it got tighter. Once she reached Alec’s upper thighs, Dani focused and exerted energy on stretching and pulling the shorts up over Alec’s ass. 

“See we got this.” 

Alec didn’t believe it for a moment, but he watched in amazement as Dani maneuvered and stretched the material back and forth until it covered everything and somewhat resembled underwear. Once in place, as expected, they were tight-fitting and molded every square inch of skin. His cock and sacs were safely tucked inside and gave the appearance that he had no jewels. To say it felt weird would have been an understatement yet Alec couldn’t deny that it was also comfortable.

Cindy walked around him nodding her approval. “Alright then, now we just need to finish up so you look less like a Ken doll.”

“Okay, why don’t you sit back down and we’ll get those stockings on,” Dani said.

“You do that, I’m going to go check on Logan,” Cindy said as she walked to the bathroom.

Once Alec sat down, Dani glanced behind her to see where Cindy was. “Alright I know time is of the essence, right?” Dani said, and Alec nodded, wondering why she was bothering to whisper. “Okay honey I can see you’re a fast learner and very adaptable so…” Dani stood and pulled up her shirt to slide her thumbs under the band of her leggings then pulled them down in one swift motion. Stepping out of her leggings she nervously looked back over her shoulder again, before she spoke. “Okay, I’m going to make this fast, but I think a practical demonstration would be best.” Reaching over to the table, she came back dangling another pair of stockings. “We really only had two sizes that’d work mine and Tiff’s. You have Tiff’s. Okay now pay attention.”

Alec wondered who Tiff was as he watched Dani lifted her long leg, bending it at the knee until she could comfortably rest her chin on her knee. “The trick is in the gathering.” With ease, even with long finger nails, Dani gathered and bunched the silk nylon until she only left a small pocket at the bottom for the toes. “Now you do it.”

Feeling self conscious Alec did as instructed. 

“Okay now point your toes and be careful not to push or poke your fingernails through… or for you, your fingers, too hard against the nylon. You don’t want any holes or to snag and cause a run.” Alec could feel her intent gaze even as he continued to work following her instructions.

“Good, now be gentle and slowly pull ‘em up, like this.” Dani demonstrated, straightening her leg as she slid the nylons up pass her knee to settle at the top of her thigh.

“Go ahead. Now you – it should hit a little higher on your thigh. I don’t think we’ll need ‘em since those have an elastic adhesive under the lace at the top to help hold the stockings up, but if we do I have garter clips. Of course we could always just use them for the overall look.”

Numbly, Alec copied what Dani had done, biting the inside of his lip as the silky nylon slid up his leg. The feeling was odd and extraordinary, especially now against his hairless legs. With the stocking settled into place, as if they had a mind of their own, his hands made soothing strokes up and down his leg. Each caress brought an onslaught of sensations all of them pleasurable.

Dani cleared her throat, “Knew you’d be a quick learner, like a duck to water. However, you better stop doing that and get that other leg covered before you end up with another _problem_ and you’ll have to start all over.”

At Dani’s tone of reprimand, Alec came out of his dazed fog aware of where he was and what he was doing. 

“First off — trust me — even as restricting as those shorts are, they won’t prevent you from getting a boner and yes, it’ll be noticeable. Especially to anyone who is looking for it. Like I said, you can throw a boner once you’re safely inside the club, but going in with one… you could probably use the cloak to hide behind for the first doorman, but you’re newcomers and they’ll recognize that. They’re going to want you to follow protocols – with tonight being Lady’s night, means no showing off any man bits not until after you get pass the second doorman. Let’s not forget that OC and Max will box my ears for letting you get riled up.”

Though he heard what Dani said, he couldn’t stop trailing his hand up and down his leg. When silence descended Alec warily glanced up to see Dani had put her leggings back on. Embarrassed, Alec felt his face heat, realizing how much time he lost caressing his own leg. Dani leaned over, a finger went under his chin, and she tilted him up to meet her gaze. “Sweetheart, it’s a gift to find such joy and I hope you explore everything in greater depth – tomorrow. But tonight you need to focus on keeping you and your man safe.”

At Dani’s tone, Alec nervously asked, “Max told you?”

“That you’re on some kind of secret classified mission for TC’s Freak Nation. No, not in so many words, but when OC called in a near panic, the barcode on the back of your neck, and the way OC continues to twitch about . . . one can put two and two together, even when it comes up six, like everything did tonight.” Raising her brow, Dani dared him to contradict her. 

Whatever she saw on his face softened her approach. “Oh hush darling and don’t you fret, there’s no one better at helping TC Freaks,” she paused, raising her hand to snap her fingers then waved her hand in a fierce declarative flare as she continued, “than Seattle’s true blue freaks. Viva la Revolución!” 

Alec could only smile.

“Now be a good girl and shake a leg.” Alec didn’t wait for her to finish before he reached for the other stocking, his fingers gathering the material like Dani taught him so he could insert his bare leg.

He had just finished when Cindy came back, shaking her head and muttering something about men. “Alright where are we at?”

[ ](http://s672.photobucket.com/user/denyce45/media/reflections%20div3.png.html)

Alec sat there watching their exchange.

Dani shrugged dismissively. “Boobs, hair, finish the make-up then dress and shoes.”

“Huh, will Tiff’s bra fit him?”

“Yeah, that shouldn’t be a problem," Dani said. "Just need to figure out what size boobs.”

Surprised, Cindy asked, “Size? We have a choice?”

“On breast forms, sure do. Have ‘em laid them out on the table. Tiff likes showcasing different looks. Luckily for Alec, she’s a slob and leaves shit behind wherever she goes, especially now that she’s transitioning. Lately it’s been breast forms and bras in different sizes. So we have: B, C, D and a DD. I’m thinking a C cup would do nicely.” Dani picked up a pair of C cup forms to show Cindy. “What do you think?”

Cindy made a surprised gasp as she eyed the form in Dani’s hand then shifted her gaze to the various breast forms laid out. Raising her brow, not bothering to hide her cynicism, Cindy stated, “I’m thinking your girl Tiff is _special_.”

Dani chuckled, shaking her head, “Girl, you don’t know the half of it. Tiff is a world onto her own.” then she busily continued to go through the bras checking sizes and color.

Alec watched as Cindy shook her head, and said “Ah ah,” then mutter, "Batshit crazy is what the girl is, changing your bust size on a whim."

A moment later Cindy caught his gaze and immediately realized he had heard her. Slowly, she raised her hands in defense, adding louder, “Just saying.”

Confused by Cindy’s action, Dani glanced between them, instinctively knowing she had missed something. Cindy rolled her eyes. “Never mind, let’s just keep this moving along.”

“Yeah sure. Alec if you’d stand up.” 

Alec complied and Dani handed him the bra in question. “Okay, to make it easy, put it around your waist, and then fasten the hooks. Slide it around so the cups are…”

Although he hadn’t worn one before, it wasn’t like he was unfamiliar with the concept. Before Dani even finished talking he had the bra hooked and twisted around in order to put his arms through the straps. 

Dani chuckled, “I can see you know your way around bras.”

Alec glanced down at his chest. “In taking them off of someone else, yes.” 

He had been about to slide his arms through the straps, but Dani pushed his hands away and focused on spraying the back of a breast form. “Don’t bother, we need to glue and fit these first.”

“Glue?” Alec’s voice cracked, “Can’t they just sit in the bra?”

“Sorry honey, but none of these bras are padding bras. They’d never hold up and the last thing you need is a breast falling out at an inappropriate time. That happens then you will draw all that attention you want to avoid. Now, pay attention.”

Dani handed him a breast she just sprayed with adhesive and then started to spray the back of the second beast. Once Dani finished, she switched it, taking the one Alec held. Moving the form to his chest, Dani rubbed and rotated the form over Alec’s chest then set it down as she took the other one and did the same. Without looking up he asked Cindy, “Are we sticking with that top and skirt you have hanging over there?”

She simply answered, “Yup.”

Dani nodded, “Just making sure.” her focus on Alec’s chest.

Suddenly Nikki was there, whistling her approval. “Oh look at you, Mama!” then addressed Cindy in the next breath. “Her Popi’s all set. Just need to wait for Max.”

“Good,” Cindy said.

Dani had barely paused before continuing on. “Alright sugar, for future reference, if you’re going to glue, we stick with Hollister Medical Adhesive because it’s not water-soluble. Meaning you can sweat and not worry. They’ll stay on until you use an adhesive remover that breaks down the glue. At that point you can use gentle soap and water to remove any remaining glue on your skin and on the form.”

“I sprayed the back and left almost an inch from the edges. You’ll want to rotate and rub the glue around so it gets all the way to the edges and covers the entire chest area where it’ll be positioned. A side note: what you’re wearing should decide what position you place ‘em.” 

Nikki interrupted, “True nuff mama, never straight up and down – you’ll scream novice. Also it’s not a good look.”

Nodding, Dani said, “Just remember eleven and one o’clock, or sideways in a horizontal position if you’re going strapless. You’ll see why if you forget and have to change.”

Nikki must have recognized his confusion. “Mama, don’t worry, you’ll be fine. Everyone has a learning curve, and you have us. You can call us any time and we’ll introduce you around,” she said.

Dani’s head bobbed, confirming Nikki’s words even as she continued working. Together they kept talking, adding different advice and tips that Alec could conceivably apply in the future.

No one – not even he –mentioned to either of them that they didn’t need to bother giving him future advice that dressing up like this was only a onetime thing, strictly for the mission.

Once both breasts were in place, Alec swallowed and then donned the straps. Leaning over, he adjusted the cups and straightened.

The weight on his chest wasn’t overly heavy, but the impact of sensations was overwhelming. Logically Alec knew if he had just been ordinary, he’d still be consciously aware of the awkwardness of suddenly having breasts. However Alec wasn’t ordinary; he was an X5 with extraordinary senses which made him fully aware of every nuance around him including _every_ not so subtle changes he had endured so far.

Suddenly everything hit him at once. Everything that had been familiar was gone replaced by the smooth silkiness of his hairless legs, to the odd feeling of his sacs being stuffed up inside of himself, to the emptiness between his legs. He felt disoriented. All of the new signals were throwing him off as each input made him have to think about his body in a way he never had to before. 

In trying to process the new data, Alec felt himself slip away, even as he listened to the others continue on.

“What do you think, mama?”

“Nikki, grab the mirror.”

“There’s no time for that. It’d be better if we just keep moving forward.” Even as Cindy spoke she guided him to sit down.

From the moment Alec sat down, OC started in on his make-up. First, she refreshed his foundation then added what she called a bit of contouring. Next she used eye liner then eye shadows. Stepping back she surveyed her work then asked Dani and Nikki their opinion. “Too much?”

They stood in front of him, each expressing their point of view. Dani shook her head, “Not at all.”

Nikki added, “Girl, you’re fierce. A true master make-up artist.”

“True nuff. I love that I can still see a sprinkling of freckles over her cheeks; it adds a lovely, refreshing feminine look.”

They talked about him like he wasn’t sitting there in front of them. All of them, including Cindy, had even switched the gender pronoun when they were referring to him. Not that he cared—he didn’t, not after his breasts were added and he saw himself in the mirror. If he didn’t know any better he would have sworn he had a twin sister. 

They continued talking on whether to add blush and paint his fingernails. Then they started to debate colors. Everything from what color lipstick, to whether or not they should use the same color Nikki had painted his toes, go al natural, or another color altogether.

For Alec it didn’t matter, and he used his training to absorb what he needed and let the rest of their chatter become nothing but white noise, allowing him to focus on what was more important to him: Logan. 

He imagined what Logan would say and do once he saw Alec in full female garb. Each thought made his stomach flutter nervously. Would Logan still be interested and attracted to Alec, or would he be embarrassed? Or worse was it just curiosity? Alec couldn’t deny he was hoping it was a mix of each. Based on the number of times Logan’s face flared up. Whenever Logan did it was easy to see his embarrassment, but Alec also noticed a blatant want he saw in Logan’s eyes. 

Cindy’s fingers were suddenly combing through his hair. “Alright then. Hair. I’m thinking just adding a bit of gel then scrunching to create a light natural casual wave.”

“Yes. Nothing formal, go with light and wild – it’ll match her personality. But maybe she should get dressed before you do her hair.”

“Good point.”

Nikki grabbed the skirt and squatted down. “Come on mama, stand up and step in.” She held out a black mini skirt. Once Alec stepped in, Nikki lifted the skirt up to settle nicely on his hips. Like the gaff shorts, the fabric of the skirt was a tight weave of Lycra fiber and offered a snug fit. Alec didn’t have time to think as Dani prompted him to raise his arms before she then slid the top over his head. Alec shivered in delight feeling the cool soft silk against his skin. He looked down. The light green, open v-necked blouse hung loosely at his hips. The material was almost sheer and, even without a mirror, Alec knew it accentuated his new cleavage offering a lovely view of his breasts.

Standing behind Nikki, Dani held up something in a darker emerald green. “This is going to be perfect.”

Stepping up behind Alec, Dani maneuvered the piece around his waist and tucked in the bottom of his blouse. The wide tunic belt or cummerbund covered his waist with a similar texture as the skirt, emphasizing an elongated tight sleek fit around his waist. The skirt and belt contrasted with the soft billows of silk covering his breasts. It added a demureness of class that was pure sex appeal. Alec knew it was a look that’d have him do a double-take had it been on someone else.

“Ok mama, go ahead and sit back down while we finish you up.” Nikki grabbed another chair and wheeled it over. Sitting down she opened a bottle of nail polish and took hold of his hand. Meanwhile, Cindy ran a comb through his hair a few times and then opened a tube of gel, squirted out a dab, and rubbed her hands together before massaging it into his scalp. 

Cindy started grabbing a fistful of hair and scrunching, giving it a tasseled effect—at least according to Dani, who continued to give Alec the rundown, offering additional tips about what Cindy and Nikki were doing so he could do it himself, if he had a mind to. Something apparently they all believed he’d want to do.

Cindy stopped. “Good?”

Dani piped up, “It works,” but Alec heard the dissatisfaction in her voice. 

Nikki tapped his hand to get his attention then said, “Honey, blow on them.” Raising Alec’s hand up to his face, indicating he needed to blow his fingernails dry. She wheeled herself to his other side and she nudged his elbow, reminding him to continue blowing on his nails. Taking his other hand, she paused, her gaze going up to inspect what Cindy had done to his hair. 

Alec could see she didn’t care for it before she even shook her head in disapproval. “Mama, don’t take this the wrong way, but girl you need to let your hair grow out. First, it’ll cover that ugly barcode better than the make-up. Or invest in a good wig.” Looking down at his nails Nikki focused on painting the nails of the hand she was holding. Yet she kept talking, “Now it’ll cost a fortune but let me tell you honey, it’s worth it. Besides with more hair you get to play and enjoy more styles and different looks.”

Irritated, Cindy spoke. “Pft, of course. And that’s why neither of you brought a wig with long locks to share with my girl’s boy. Alec honey, don’t listen to a queen who’s green. Trust me you look great. You even make OC turn her head…”

Defensively Nikki spat out, “I didn’t say she wasn’t hot.” Then she leaned in. “Girl you’re sizzling! I’m just saying you’d be hotter with longer hair.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, you’re done. Now go get her shoes. Boo will be back any minute.” Taking the chair Nikki vacated, Cindy sat down and wheeled the chair in closer. “I’m going to line and fill in your lips. Stretch your bottom lip, then the top, like this....” she briefly demonstrated what she wanted. “And hold it.” 

Alec mimicked the pose. Once she finished applying the liner, she filled his lips in with the liner stick then added lipstick. Holding the wand for mascara she directed him again. “Good, now open your eyes look up then down. Not that you need much with those ridiculously long lashes.” Using a practiced hand Cindy swept the wand up over his upper and lower lashes.

Slowly Cindy leaned back, inspecting her handiwork then wheeled herself out of the way as Nikki and Dani took over. They knelt down, each holding a couple of pairs of shoes. Sliding his foot in the first shoe, Dani called out, “And we have a winner, Cinderella!” 

Alec looked down to see they were fitting him in a pair of open toed sandals. They were black with a wide ankle strap. The heel added a good two inches and was thick with a square wedge. Without them telling him, Alec already could see they were shoes he could actually stand and walk in — once he got his balance. 

Before he knew it, they were done and stood up, backing away. 

As a group, they openly stared at him. He was their project, the result of their handiwork. And they seemed to admire what they saw. 

Abruptly, Dani offered to help him up. 

Accepting her assistance, Alec took Dani’s hand and stood.

Once he was standing, Dani let go. “Feel it honey. Find your center.”

Alec wanted to curse when he wobbled, and he then reached out to grip the back of the chair in order to steady himself. Damn it, he was an X5, this shouldn’t be a problem. Frustrated, Alec inhaled and tried to settle his nerves, but his entire body felt off center – as if it wasn’t his body. Everything was making him feel even more awkward. 

In an almost whispered tone, with a hint of awe Cindy spoke. “Huh, I told Boo before that you were pretty, but now… Seriously baby girl, you’re breathtaking.” 

Alec’s head snapped up about to tell her to fuck off, but Nikki distracted him as she started to giggle and applaud. “We did it! You are gorgeous mama. It’s eighty percent you, twenty percent us.” Then she winked, clapping while she bounced in excitement.

A bit more subdue, Dani nodded and stated, “I’ll say.” Her eyes traveled almost absently up and down Alec’s body, before she met his eyes, and hers twinkled in mischief.

[ ](http://s672.photobucket.com/user/denyce45/media/reflections%20div2.png.html)

Abruptly the door opened and Max rushed in, talking just as quickly with a pile of clothes draped over one arm while her other hand held a bag and a pair of shoes. “Is he ready? I bought several to choose from, in case.”

“Yeah he’s…” 

Dani didn’t get to finish as Max exclaimed, dropping the bag and shoes with a plop. “Shit! Alec?”

Alec wanted to say something but he couldn’t, as he was frozen by the way Max gaped at him. Her eyes roamed his face and quickly dropped down to slowly crawl back up, devouring every inch of him. Then Max stopped short and did a double take, blatantly ogling his cleavage for what seemed like an eternity. It was several long moments before Max lifted her gaze to meet his eyes. A look of true wonder was clearly etched in her face.

“Ah huh, your boy’s almost prettier than you, Boo.” Cindy chuckled at her own words and took the pile of clothes from Max’s arm. “Now let’s see what you brought.” Passing the hangers to Dani to hold up high, Cindy perused the selection.

Within seconds she took two from Dani. “No doubt, these two, right?” Cindy asked, holding a pair of grey pants draped under a darker charcoal grey shirt.

Nikki came over, took a quick look at the other options, and then agreed, her tone dripping with envy. “Damn, Logan has great taste. Look what your skinny Popi has in his closet Boss, Armani, Burberry, and Zegna. That’s all high end fashion; mama, if you can’t afford to purchase hair, your Popi sure can.”

Cindy rolled her eyes as she snapped, “Whatever! Just take ‘em so he can get dressed.” Then she handed the clothes off to Nikki, adding, “Don’t forget the bag.” 

Nikki grabbed the bag, grumbling loud enough for everyone to hear as she way her way to the bathroom. “Yes yes, chop chop. You sure you’re not a dominatrix? Only thing missing is your whip.” Not waiting for an answer, Nikki slipped into the bathroom and quickly shut the door behind her, missing Dani’s snarky comment, “Keep on dreaming honey,” as she put the other clothes down with care.

Max was still standing there, staring at him in disbelief then quietly uttered, “I thought you were going to tone it down?”

Coming to Alec’s side, Dani stated in a matter-of-fact, “Honey this is toned down.” Then turned to him. “Don’t mind her. Why don’t you practice walking. It won’t take long them to be ready.”

Even as she said that, Alec saw Cindy heading toward the bathroom with the shoes Nikki had forgotten to take.

Alec nodded and slowly started to move. With every step he focused on centering his body, and by the time he crossed the room he had a fluid stride. 

Dani raised her arm in a wave and snapped her fingers. “Great, now sissy that walk.” Then with a bounce in her step she demonstrated and strutted across the room. Once she reached the other side of the room, she did a tight pivot to face him and placed a hand on her hip, challenging. “Now you, darling, go.”

Alec did his best to mimic Dani’s walk. By the time he got to Dani’s side, it was easy to see by the looks on Max and Dani’s face he had failed miserably. “Hmmm, you’re a bit bow legged. We’ll have to work on that. When you sashay,” Dani took a few steps then pivoted, “it’s all about attitude and confidence.” After striking a pose, Dani faced him placing a hand over his heart. “Darling, let that beautiful inner woman inside you shine free. Lift your chin, stand tall, fierce, and proud then work it! Maxie, honey, please show your girl and sashay on over here.”

Max grinned, throwing a quick glance his way before she did just that. She was still wearing the same outfit she had on earlier. Right from her first step Max rolled her hips. Her movements slow and sensual: a tease that only accentuated her legs. 

With the amount of skin exposed and the nice alignment her three inch heels offered, her legs momentarily overshadowed the rest of Max’s stunning attributes.

“Now that’s how you sashay! Go on let’s keep working it until your boy’s ready.” 

Alec blinked when Max suddenly stood on his left and Dani to his right. Dani snapped her fingers. “One, two, three…” Together the three of them walked, sashaying across the room only to turn and repeat it. “Work it girl, work it.”

By the fourth pass, Alec felt something shift. It must have shown. “Now you’re getting it. Don’t be afraid to move those hips,” Dani said.

Although nearly everything felt foreign, Alec couldn’t deny something was happening. If he was honest with himself, it had been happening since this whole thing started. He had felt it the moment he realized what kind of club Biggs had wanted to take him to. Biggs had been cryptic back then and only said it was a club Lola would have loved. Fact was, Lola loved a lot of things, but knowing now the type of cliental the club catered to, Alec knew exactly what Biggs was hinting at: the night Lola had gifted them both a box of satin and lace panties. She promptly had them model each color, parading around in them solely for her enjoyment. 

Unlike the gaff shorts he now wore, back then he had partially spilled out, and the elastic cut into his sacs. On one particular night, Lola added a bit of eye-liner and tinted lip gloss to both of them, declaring they were to be her girlfriends for the night. Biggs had a tint of rose while he wore a shade of bright pink lip gloss. On the bed, Lola settled back against the headboard, masturbating while she directed Biggs to crawl across the bed to pull his panties down using only his teeth then to go swallow Alec down. 

The events of that night were unparalleled; it was a night Alec would never forget.

However, right now it only left Alec guessing what Biggs’ true intentions had been when he had mentioned Reflections. Whether he had wanted Alec there for support while Biggs dressed in a fem role, if he had wanted to push Alec to explore and dress the part, or if it was to have been both of them, reprising their roles as girlfriends. Alec had no idea; it could have gone a number of different ways. Something inside Alec believed Biggs wanted him embrace his feminine side, or—as Alec strutted comfortably across the room—maybe it was only his wishful thinking. 

Alec was so focused on Biggs' possible intentions and sashaying with attitude that he didn’t realize he now had a larger audience. Not until he heard Logan’s gasp. At the sound, Alec’s heart lifted in excitement, and although he wanted to see Logan’s reaction, he also wanted to show off. For effect, Alec slowed and then stopped midstride, posing to allow Logan’s gaze to linger and appreciate his backside.

Under everyone else’s thundering applause whoops and hollers, even from across the room, Alec heard Logan’s hoarse voice cry out, “Oh god I can’t do this.” Logan was in full panic, but it wasn’t until Alec heard the next words drop with a thud out of Logan’s mouth that Alec realized the full extent of his mistake. "Not with him…"

Logan might have been curious, but that’s all it was. The truth was Logan didn’t want him. 

Alec’s heart sank. Until that moment, Alec hadn't realized how much of himself he had put out there under the guise of the mission.

Inhaling, Alec slowing picked up his step and schooled his features, applying every technique he had under his belt. By the time he pivoted, with a flounce, Alec was a perfect X5 ready to face Logan and head the mission.

Outwardly he grinned, slowing his step a touch when he saw Logan’s mouth drop. Showing no reaction to Logan's comment, Alec held out his arms and slowly twirled around, allowing Logan to inspect and take in the entire look. 

Whether Logan was in denial and didn’t want him because he’s a guy or whether it was because of Alec personally, Alec couldn’t say. Yet it was obvious to him, as well as everyone else in the room, that Logan was at least curious – whether or not the man actually wanted to be, Logan was definitely interested in Alec’s feminine persona. 

Despite the real rejection, Alec couldn’t help the pleasure he felt as Logan’s eyes lingered and roamed, taking in every square inch of his body. As Logan took in his fill, Alec took note of Logan’s dress. 

Although he had seen Logan in dress pants with shirt and tie, the look had always screamed either: sporty, business, or nerdy. Today Max outdid herself when she picked out Logan’s outfit. It was a mix of classy, sexy, chic, and ready for any club. He was dressed in steel gray pants with a darker smoky-gray top and a black tie. When Logan shifted, it was obvious by the way the shirt clung to Logan’s torso that the material wasn’t any ordinary stiff cotton blend. Alec clenched his fist, feeling fingernails dig into his palm. The stab of pain was enough to stop him from walking over just to investigate and feel the material in question. Alec dug his nails deeper to derail his growing desire and to prevent himself from acting on it. It wasn’t working: he ached to walk over and feel the chiseled contours of Logan’s chest, and to press his body firmly against Logan’s. 

“Like I told you: snap, crackle, pop!” Cindy’s smug voice shattered Alec’s fantasy. Irritated, he closed his eyes and let himself be demolished byself-loathing at losing control. The questions he couldn’t stop asking himself were why Logan and why now? Alec was man enough to admit, yes, he had had more than one stray thought about the man, Thoughts about how they’d be together, but it was no more or less than he'd had about anyone else. Yet, somehow Logan hadn’t just wriggled his way under Alec’s skin but, judging from his reactions toward Logan, was embedded there. The full realization that he had feelings toward someone who didn’t share or return his feelings was, in one word, pitiful, and wasn’t that just great! 

“You said it mama.”

Shaking it off, Alec flashed his trademark smirk to Cindy and Nikki. 

“They’re set Boo," Cindy said. "You guys better get this show on the road if you plan on them making that hook-up at Reflections.”

Max nodded, and turned away, calling over her shoulder, “Give me a sec.” Kicking off her shoes, she walked into her bedroom and pulled off her dress, letting it drop to the floor. Seconds later she emerged, wearing what was typical Max: a tank and jeans.

“Alec, ah sit down a second.” Standing in front of him, she bent down. “You can take ‘em out afterwards. This is gonna sting, so don’t move!” Without letting him see what she was doing, Max grabbed his earlobe and stabbed the flesh. 

Although he didn’t move through the sharp burn Alec exclaimed, “Max, what the fuck?”

Max didn’t bother to answer, only moved and proceeded to do the same to his other ear. 

Now that he knew what to expect, Alec only gritted his teeth in annoyance.

Backing away they all stood there staring at him and Max’s impromptu ear-piercing.

Max grinned and nodded in agreement when someone chimed in, “Perfect.” Satisfied, the next second Max grabbed her jacket, tucking it under her arm then waved them ahead of her, “Alright let’s move it.”

*~*~*~*

There were no good-byes as the three of them left Max’s place, leaving Nikki, Dani and Cindy behind. 

Although he made it downstairs without a misstep, Alec focused his hand easily sliding over the railing as they made their way to the ground floor. Outside Alec headed toward Logan’s car, intending to go back to the club the same way they had arrived. Max reached out to stop him, stating, “No, we’re going to drive up like the others did.”

Confused, Alec started to ask and then swallowed the words. Watching as Max placed her jacket between her legs then quickly twisting her hair into a roll before putting on a cap she had been holding alongside her jacket. Once the cap was in place, hiding her hair, she put on the jacket and pulled out a set of keys. “Let’s go.” Max dangled the keys in her hand as she walked toward the cab that was parked at the curb.

Logan asked, “Where did you…”

Max unlocked the back door then walked around toward the driver’s side. “Borrowed it from a friend; come on, get in.” 

Logan moved to open the door then stood there, offering his hand to help Alec. Flustered at the gesture, Alec ignored Logan’s hand, slid into the back seat, and waited for Logan to shut the door.

Awkwardness set in before Logan abruptly shut the door then walked over to the other side of the cab, to open the backseat door, and got in where he slid in beside Alec.

Silence descended as Max started the car and took off.

Finally Max spoke as she turned onto Bleeker Street a few blocks away from where the club was located. “Alright we’re almost there. This—whatever this is that you’re both doing—has to stop. Once that car door opens, you’re a couple!” 

Alec met her gaze in the rearview mirror as she repeated harshly, “A loving couple, got it?”

Alec’s eyes narrowed and didn’t bother to hide his irritation that Max would question his ability and blatantly imply he’d compromise a mission.

Breaking contact, Max shifted her focus on the road ahead of her. Her voice was calmer, “It’s straightforward once you get inside. Just maintain your cover, meet the contact — remember she will be wearing red roses in her hat — your code is: Did you see the white rabbit? Hers is: at club 54 — then get the flash drive.”

The car slowed to a stop as Max pulled up to the club. With the car in park, Max turned around to face them imposing the importance of her next words. “It’s a clear cut mission, but let me remind you _both_ ,” her gaze shifted between them meeting their gaze, “the information on that drive is essential to us and can make a difference between life and death. Once we have the information then you can leave and pretend this never happened. It’s simple, just make it happen!”

Turning back around, Max opened her door, tapped her cap, and gave a curt nod to the doorman before opening Logan’s door.

Logan started to glance his way as if he was going to say something. Whatever it was, Logan changed his mind and scooted out. Then he stood there, holding out his hand again. This time Alec couldn’t ignore it. 

Inhaling, Alec slid across the seat; it was ShowTime. Only one leg hit the pavement before he accepted Logan’s hand and got out of the car.

[ ](http://s672.photobucket.com/user/denyce45/media/reflections%20div1.png.html)

Logan’s arm wrapped around him; Max nodded and shut the door behind them. Alec heard her car door open and close then the engine start as they walked over to the doorman. Logan pressed him closer even as the doorman grinned, his eyes leering as they eyes swept up and down Alec’s body then lingered. Then the doorman left his position and boldly took a several steps in Alec’s direction.

Staring him down, Alec swallowed hard. His already frayed nerves flared to life; his heart rate accelerated. Alec’s natural instinct kicked in and he started running through various contingency plans.

Logan must have picked up on it since his hand squeezed Alec’s hip in a gesture of fortitude. Logan cleared his throat trying to draw the doorman’s attention. When the man didn’t respond and kept moving toward Alec, Logan took action. Shifting, Logan pulled Alec back and behind him even as Logan stepped in front of him to effectively block the doorman’s view.

“Excuse me.” 

Although Alec couldn’t see Logan’s face, he noticed Logan stood taller, rigid, as if he was bracing for a battle. The words were polite yet the timbre of Logan’s voice was anything but polite as he questioned the doorman, “the cover charge?”

Suddenly the doorman stopped with a look of confusion belatedly realizing he left his post. Almost immediately confusion changed to regret. Quickly returning to his post, flushed with embarrassment he burst out, “My apologies, sir. I couldn’t help myself; your lady is _breathtaking_.” 

Although Logan actually stood shorter than Alec or the doorman, he emitted an aura dominance that towered over them both. Logan only replied with a, “Hmmm…” then repeated, “the cover charge?” It wasn’t his choice of his words but Logan’s tone that cut sharper and deeper than any Bowie knife would, even as his arm reached out to anchor Alec back firmly at his side. 

Contrite, the doorman answered, “Inside” even as he rushed to open and hold the door, “down the stairs and to your left.”

Without a backward glance Logan ushered them inside. It wasn’t until the door closed behind them and Logan gave him a bit a space as they made their way down the stairs that Alec bit out, “That was a bit over the top, don’t you think?”

Alec expected Logan’s response to either be a nervous laugh or an apology. But when they reached the bottom Logan turned to him and flatly stated, “No.”

Alec was flabbergasted by Logan’s answer, and it was compounded by Logan’s abrupt possessiveness. When he pulled Alec back to his side, Alec was stunned into silence.

Around the corner, like the doorman directed, another man sat on a stool behind a small sliding partition glass window waiting for patrons to enter and pay the cover charge.

Logan took out his wallet. Alec caught the man’s gaze and unlike the doorman, he appeared unthreatening and offered a small smile. His eyes shifted between them before they settled on Logan. “I can see you’re both new here.” 

Alec noticed the soft southern lilt of his voice. Although the dialect was different from Dani’s it was obvious the man was originally from the south. 

He turned toward Alec, “Honey, don’t you worry your pretty head about Ralphie. He’s harmless, trust me.” Facing Logan once again, “Still I will report him. He’s been here long enough to know his job. And disrespecting any cliental, but especially a Dom and his lovely lady, that’s a definite no-no!” 

At Alec’s obvious surprise, he inclined his chin to the camera feed. He had seen the entire encounter. He winked at Alec then turned and addressed Logan. “I’m the assistant manager, name's Scarlett on my better days. Today it’s just Matt. Please accept my apologies and rest assured that Ralphie will be reprimanded.”

Logan’s arm tightened around his waist and he nodded, “Good.” 

Unfazed by Logan’s curtness, the man happily offered. “As a sign of the club’s good faith, tonight’s entrance fee is on Ralphie. We only hope you’ll enjoy yourself enough to return again with your lovely lady.”

His tone softer, Logan replied. “We’ll see.”

“Perfectly understandable; now if I could just…” Matt held up a rubber stamp. “It’ll give you access to most of the club including the lounge with the only exceptions, the rooms upstairs and a couple of backrooms.”

Logan questioned, “Upstairs?”

Nodding as if he expected Logan’s question, Matt answered, “A lot of them are reserved, and others cater to specific whims of our cliental. Those rooms are available to explore upon membership.”

Logan slid his hand across the partition for Matt to stamp it. “And if I wanted a membership?”

Matt grinned, stamping the back of Logan’s hand. 

When Logan pulled his hand back to see the stamp, there was nothing visible.

“It’s only highlighted under our light.” Then he demonstrated by flashing a small pin light over the mark. Extending his hand Matt politely asked, “Your lady as well?” 

Without hesitating Alec presented his hand, but Logan pulled his hand away. “That’s a different stamp, why?”

Matt only harrumphed, adding, “Because you’re her Dom, of course.” Like that was enough of an answer.

Matt sat up straighter; looking between them and exclaimed, “Good lord, novices!” Matt shook his head, “Well I’ll be—I knew you were new to our club, but apparently you’re both new to the club scene. That’s...” He paused, searching for the right word, “that’s too sweet for words.” 

Logan’s brisk, “Not exactly, but it’s also none of your business. Now tell me, why the change of stamps?”

At Logan’s stern directness Matt flustered under his gaze. “Again, you have my apologies, sir. Your stamp indicates your status as a dom allowing you access to the lounge with or without your lady. This stamp,” he lifted the stamp up, “indicates her sub status, but also that she’s spoken for. She cannot enter the lounge unescorted nor have access to any entertainment without you at her side.” A moment later, Matt added, picking another stamp from the first two, “Unless you’d like her unattached, and open for any dom to claim her…” 

Logan blurted out, “No!” then he took the stamp Matt had put down indicting Alec’s new status as Logan’s sub and firmly pressed the stamp into Alec’s skin. 

A fraction too late Alec blurted out, “Wait a minute, you mean I can’t go to the bathroom without Logan?”

Matt was clearly amused. “I’m sure you can darling, but whether or not he allows you to use the facilities in the lounge is another matter. However there are facilities, a ladies lounge, strictly for subs. It’s adjacent to the bar. Please note it is monitored to keep doms out. Any joint activities between dom/sub can be done in our ‘lounge’ area. There you can enjoy other activities such as: movies, live shows, and displays. Again, anything more avant-garde is restricted to members-only area.”

Before Logan could ask again, Matt answered his earlier question about the membership. “You’re new, so you’d have to apply. Once you’ve gone through our screening process and your financial application is approved, you’ll receive an invitation at which time you’ll be able to file an application for your lady or any other sub you may have. The entire process takes about three to six weeks depending on the number of valid applications we have. Afterward, if everything clears, you’ll have the option of picking what level of membership you’d like. We offer platinum, gold, and silver. Each tier offers different services…”

Logan interrupted. “The platinum?”

“Access to everything the club offers.”

“Hmm, I’ll think about it.”

“If you do decide to join us, I’ll be sure to put your application on the top of our priority list.”

“Thank you. Are we done?”

“Absolutely, and have a good time.” Matt nodded to someone behind them. 

Turning around they faced a set of double-doors. Suddenly two men came out of the shadows. Each grabbed a door handle and stepped back, opening doors. 

Alec realized the doors and room must have been soundproofed. Opening them just a crack was enough to flood his ears with the pounding beat of techno music. It poured from loud, digital synthesizers mixed with rhythmic bass drums, made to pulse throughout his body with one fundamental goal: to get his body to dance.

Logan dropped his arm from Alec's waist only to lace his fingers with Alec’s and tug him forward, walking over the threshold. The doors closed behind them. 

Inside, another man flicked a light over the stamps on the back of their hands and waved someone else over. 

It was a boy, their server. He was young and blond, topless with only small gold hoops dangling from his nipples. He wore a white neon ruffled skirt, low on the hips that flounced with every step and made him stand out against the club's dark lighting. The boy strutted over with practiced ease in stiletto heels that made Alec dizzy just thinking about trying to sashay in the damn things. 

The server only stopped for a minute to glance around the room at the available tables before beckoning them to follow him through the throng of people gyrating to the music.

Making their way through the crowd, Alec felt the caress of hands reaching out. Abruptly, someone tried to pull him onto the dance floor. Before he even voiced a protest, Logan was there wrapping an arm around him, and he nearly growled at the girl who had tried to entice Alec away. 

Unfazed, the girl only grinned and inclined her head, a direct invitation to Logan to join her. In keeping with the music, she lifted her dress to expose the sharp gleam of metal and then winked at Logan. It was a cock cage with a small padlock dangling at the base. Logan shook his head, declining the offer, and pulled Alec in closer, charging through the crowd like a bull. 

Up a few stairs, Logan guided him to the table where the boy stood waiting. 

At the table, Logan pulled out a chair, expecting Alec to sit.

To keep from making a scene, Alec bit the inside of his cheek and sat down, annoyed that he allowed everyone believed Logan was the one in charge – that guy, Matt, had even classified them with two different stamps to signify their status. Even Logan believed it. What the fuck was going on? He was the trained soldier -  
why, he was only wearing the damn dress because he was the one who had to make contact. Wasn’t this supposed to be some kind of, upscale cross-dressing place and not a kinky BDSM fetish club?

Hell, he wasn’t wearing a fucking collar, yet he was behaving like a fucking sub? It couldn’t be because he was dressed in fem garb. He’d place bets and win, that having tits didn’t make someone a sub. He only had to think of Max and Cindy to know that was true. 

Logan sat down then moved his chair closer until Logan’s thigh was toughing and firmly pressed against Alec’s thigh. Then Logan draped his arm across the back of Alec’s chair, and leaned in his lips brushed over the shell of Alec’s ear making him shiver in excitement. 

“You okay?” Logan asked.

Alec nodded, but Logan didn’t move away. Instead he started to nuzzle, peppering small kisses over Alec’s ear.

Alec bit back a retort only to swallow the wave of desire that shot through his body as Logan’s tongue traced around Alec’s earring before he pulled Alec’s ear lobe into his heated mouth. 

Fighting the moan that wanted to escape, Alec jerkily nodded, yes. 

Zeroing on his anger, internally Alec bristled over the fact that he didn’t need Logan to do this, to be all over him like he was somehow weak and fragile. He was an X5, with enhanced abilities; even with the music blaring he could probably hear whatever Logan had to say from across the room never mind the table – he didn’t need the man’s mouth plastered to his ear.

Regardless of their audience, and sitting too close for comfort, Logan continued to gently suckle his earlobe, overheating Alec’s already eager libido. Alec loathed that not only did he get pleasure from Logan’s actions, but the sensations were heightened because Alec realized it was Logan’s mouth and not just some random guy. His desire sharpened as he faced a basic truth: although it was only a role for a mission, Alec couldn’t deny his body enjoyed the attention. Everything about tonight confused him: his reaction to Logan, his outfit, the stamp, and Logan himself. How could he like and dislike something at the same time. Then there was his new status as Logan’s sub—the fantasy role he wanted to be real. Even as his mind lingered over the possibly, he remembered Logan’s earlier words, _“Oh god I can’t do this.” ‘Not with him…’_ ; a cold painful reminder that Logan didn’t really want him. 

Chilled by the memory of Logan’s words, Alec allowed his training to surface then he did what he had seen numerous women do to him. He giggled and pulled back even as he swatted Logan away teasingly, creating a small bit of distance between them while maintaining the façade for any on lookers of a playful loving couple sitting together. 

Logan looked startled. Alec quickly leaned forward and brushed his lips over Logan’s cheek to whisper, “Stay in scene.” Then he pulled back just enough for Logan to see his face, as his lips sliding into a practiced smile and repeated his personal mantra, only in a sultry tone to befit their roles. “I’m always alright.” 

Within seconds, Logan reacted, but not in the way Alec had anticipated.

Reaching out, Logan’s thumb caressed Alec’s cheek and offered a matching smile, as if he liked what Alec said. Yet Alec could see the concern in Logan’s eyes, and knew the smile was only for the benefit of anyone who was watching them.

Logan’s thumb swept up and down then across his cheek. Each stroke was softer and tenderer than the next, and Alec swallowed nervously. Usually whenever he said those words, it was a verbal dismissal to whoever was trying to offer him some kind of comfort or reassurance. Max was the only one who had come close to pushing it further, yet even she knew when to back away. 

The fact was, responding to empathetic gestures were never part of Manticore’s training and it was something Alec didn’t know how to deal with so he did what he had always done, and walked away.

Whatever Logan had seen in the depths of Alec’s eyes seemed to persuade him. Unmindful of anyone around them, Logan cleared his throat and said, “Alec, you’re not alone anymore, and I promise I’m not going anywhere.”

Alec felt his cheeks flush. There was no way Logan meant what he just said. On instinct, Alec wanted to get up and run to push Logan away. Instead he was forced to sit there, face to face with Logan staring him down.

Alec swallowed hard, it was too much. He was about to close his eyes when the word “don’t,” was whispered forcing Alec to maintain contact and see the sincerity in Logan’s eyes. 

Even as he held Logan’s gaze, another part of him kept yelling in self-preservation that this was nothing more than the pressure of the mission, Logan’s curiosity, or something else that Logan caught up in the roles they were playing – he was an untrained civilian, after all.

Hanging on to that, Alec bit his lip. He had been about to say something when he saw her … him —their contact—pass by. It was a woman, wearing a black top hat with red roses decorating the brim, heading toward the dance floor.

Logan easily picked up on his expression and saw her when he glanced around. Then leaned in, “Dance?” The question was semantic since he stood, pulling Alec up, to lead them to dance.

At the edge of the dance floor, Alec broke free of Logan’s embrace and sashayed his way onto the floor. The crowd parted as if Alec was some kind of celebrity. Behind him Logan hovered, his dominance as clear as if Alec was tethered by a collar and leash. He made clear to everyone around them that Alec was his. 

Annoyed, Alec closed his eyes and focused on the mission in front of him: to make the exchange. 

Embracing the music, Alec lifted his arms, swayed them above his head, and let the pounding rhythm of techno music guide his feet. Alec turned in circles, dancing, adding a dip and booty grind with every other step. 

One sub after another approached Alec as he danced, waiting watching for Logan’s approval. 

It didn’t matter; Alec only used them to dance closer to his target. 

Above them, strobe lights flickered in and out with the pulsing music, encouraging dancers to bump and grind with one, two or multiple partners. Alec allowed one dancer to pull him in closer; his target to his right. 

Pushing pass the dancer, Alec twisted his shoulder to nudge the lady with the top hat. She turned and Alec suddenly found himself squashed between Logan and the contact. She nodded sliding her arm over Alec’s shoulder drawing him in closer. “My, aren’t you a sweet young thing.”

Feeling ridiculous, Alec leaned in and blurted out loud enough for an ordinary human to hear over the music, “Did you see the white rabbit?”

Her eyes widened and she nodded, answering, “At studio 54.” Her hand slithered down to Alec’s; he felt her hand slip into his leaving the coveted flash drive behind even as she pushed him away. 

Clasping the drive in his fist, Alec tried to see where she went, but with a quick scan he realized she had to have taken off the hat and disappeared into the crowd of dancers. He felt Logan’s hand slide around his waist possessively, drawing Alec back to stand flush against Logan.

The tempo of music changed ringing out a sultry beat. Around them, people clung together, slowly grinding their bodies in a parody of sex. 

Lips hovered, heating Alec’s neck, as Logan asked “You get the drive?”

Alec nodded and swayed against Logan as chills of excitement skittered down his spine. Logan’s lips lowered and connected with skin. 

Alec stilled as Logan lingered, pressing one kiss and then another directly over Alec’s barcode. Logan’s tongue brushed over where the tattoo was hidden.

After several dizzying moments, Logan whispered against his skin, knowing Alec would hear him, “I’m sorry Alec; I’m not going to be able to let you go.” 

Even though pleasure slithered to settle down in Alec’s groin, Alec resisted and began struggling to get out of Logan’s embrace, without betraying their cover. The echo of Logan’s hurtful words rushed forward, reminding him again that Logan didn’t want him. Alec knew Logan was only curious; what Logan wanted was the female fantasy that Cindy, Dani and Nikki had created – what he was dressed as. But she wasn’t him. 

Logan’s hold tightened.

Unable to break away without making a scene, Alec twisted around within Logan’s grasp and inhaled. Mentally, Alec shook himself to fortify his resolved as he faced Logan. He wanted to play it casual, to not let Logan know he was hurting, but under Logan gaze Alec felt himself losing the battle for control. 

Alec pushed away creating some space – it wasn’t enough. 

Jutting his chin out, Alec looked out at the crowd around them and tried to collect himself. Now that they had the flash drive, there was no need to keep up the charade. “Come on, Max is waiting.”

Logan refused to move.

Licking his lips, Alec leaned in, dropped his mouth close to Logan’s ear, and stated loud enough for Logan to hear him over the pounding music. “Logan, you don’t want me, Alec. You want the façade I’m dressed as.”

A beat later, Logan jerked back so he could look into Alec’s face. “That’s not true.”

“Yes it is," Alec said, biting out his words in anger. "I heard you, when you first saw me. And I quote: _Oh god I can’t do this. Not with him…_ Ring a bell?” Logan’s eyes flittered across his face as if wanted to see or hear something different.

“That’s not what I meant.”

Alec tsked. “It’s okay man, I get it. I’ve been curious before, but we’re friends. I just can’t be—”

"Stop!" Logan interrupted. “Stop, Alec, that’s not what I meant. Seeing you like this. . . ” Alec hitched his head and averted his eyes, but Logan’s pulled his chin back, and his voice was pained when he spoke. “Alec, please look at me.”

Reluctantly Alec did, to see Logan silently imploring that he hear him out. With a slight nod, Logan continued, his voice rough. “I said it because there was no way I’d be able to hide my secrets anymore. Alec, you were my wet dream before, and now… I knew I wouldn’t be able to hide how much I wanted you,” Logan swallowed even as his pupils enlarged leaving only a sharp green of the iris, “or hide that I had fallen in love with one of my best friends.”

Alec could only stare, dumbfounded.

Nervously Logan licked his lips, “I know, horrible way to spring this on you, but it’s true. And seeing you like this drove me crazy, but . . . if you really not interested … I’ll understand.”

Alec blinked and choked out, “You love me?”

Logan smiled. “Loved you as a friend first— the way you were there for me after Max then Asha. I don’t know when, but at some point I realized what I felt, that it had turned to more and that I had fallen in love with you— am in love with you.”

“All this time? You’re just not curious?”

“Yes and no. I’m not curious about men; I’ve been with men before, so it’s not new for me. And I’m not that curious about crossdressing in general. But I am interested in you— and Alec, dressed like this you’re smoking hot. But it’s you I want, with or without all this.”

“And you like me like this?”

Logan simply nodded, and said, “I do.”

“And the club membership thing?”

Logan flushed, but maintained eye contact. “I won’t lie to you, I’m interested, but it’s not a deal breaker. I can live without the lifestyle if it’s not for you. Same with the crossdressing, if you don’t want it. If there’s a choice between any of this or you – I’ll pick you every single time.”

Alec couldn’t stop himself from sucking in his bottom lip and gnawing at the corner. “And if I like this, or am curious?”

“That’s fine. Great even. We’ll go slowly, experiment, find out what you really like or what you don’t. In the meantime, I’d love to help you build a wardrobe.” 

Alec almost choked, as his imagination supplied an image of Dani and Nikki snapping their fingers and cheering him on while Cindy stood there with a knowing grinning. Imaginary Nikki nudged Cindy, as she yelled out excitedly, _See I told your Popi was a keeper._ With effort, Alec closed his eyes to dismiss the image and Nikki’s lingering voice. 

Reopening his eyes, Alec saw the sincerity and hope, within Logan’s eyes, but it was the twinkling spark he saw and started to get an inkling that he had missed something important. Nervously he asked, “What now?”

“So, you’re willing to see me, to go out on a date?”

Alec didn’t think the night could get any weirder, but he was wrong. “Date? You want us to date?”

Logan chuckled, “I know it seems crazy.” As quickly as it appeared, his smile died on his lips as Logan stared Alec down. “Alec I’m not looking for an easy hook-up," he said, serious, "not with you. I want more. I want you to have more. And as much as it’ll kill me to wait, I think we need to start at the beginning – with dating.” Logan paused and took a breath. “Alec, will you go out with me on a real date?”

At a loss for words, Alec could only nod yes.

Instantly his spark was back, as Logan started grinning like an idiot. “Then to commemorate our new status as a couple will you to stay and dance, with me?”

Alec’s mouth dropped open. “Dance? Now you want to stay and dance?”

Logan laughed. “We can consider tonight a prelude of sorts to our first date.”

Alec cleared his throat, aware the music had stopped and that they were standing there alone on the dance floor. Around them people had given them a wide berth. Alec wasn’t sure how much they had heard before or after the music had stopped. Obviously it was enough to hold the crowd's interest. 

“Logan we don’t have to wait. You got me, and we can just head back…”

“No. Alec, you’re worth the time and effort, and I want you to know that. I need you to know that.” 

Flabbergasted, Alec just stood there, staring in disbelief at the man he’d known for years. Logan took several big steps back, out of Alec's personal space. Alec felt the loss.

With graceful fluidity, Logan stretched out his hand, in an invitation. “Now Alec, the most beautiful person here, will you dance with me?”

Alec met Logan’s gaze head on with as much elegance and sass Alec could manage—it would have made Dani proud—Alec firmly clasped his hand within Logan’s. 

Once he did, applause broke out around them that was quickly overshadowed by music. 

It didn’t matter. Alec and Logan only had eyes for each other.

[ ](http://s672.photobucket.com/user/denyce45/media/reflections%20dance.png.html)

Fin~ 


End file.
